Now that You Know Me
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Ummm... well... Kurtty WAFF with a plot around it... heh heh Kind of a sequel to You Don't Know Me... ya know... a few months later
1. Default Chapter

Now that You Know Me By: Bamf chica  
  
Summary: Just Kurtty WAFF with a plot around it. (Sort of the sequel to "You Don't Know Me"  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nutzing! NUTZING! I wish I owned an elf though... a fuzzy, blue elf... heh heh... sigh... read the story  
  
  
Part 1: This Kiss  
  
  
Kitty sat at the amateur X-treme athlete competition in Westchester's Skate Park. The grass of the park tickled her legs below the hemline of her shorts. She hated these things. She only went because Kurt said that it meant so much for her to watch him skateboard. And, now that they were a couple- boy, did that sound weird- she watched him with a sense of satisfaction. This was her elf. She wasn't blind.  
She saw the girls that came to these competitions who knew all about skating and would flirt with any boy that did too. But, she also noticed how deftly Kurt would hand the girls off to his friends and come to see Kitty. He would usually either kiss her or ask her opinion and then kiss her. However, since he learned that her knowledge of the field was quite limited, the second option had dwindled. Not that she minded Kurt's kisses.  
*Sigh* Kurt's kisses. There was Kitty's favorite topic as of late. He could make her float painstakingly slowly and soar at the speed of light at the same time. And, to accomplish this, all he had to do was press his lips to hers. Just the thought of his tail around her waist was enough to make her knees buckle. They'd forget that the world exisited. Sometimes, they were so into what they were doing, that they'd miss their bus back to the mansion and have to walk the 1/4 mile. Today was one of those days.  
  
Kurt had received a 9.75 on his routine. He'd never been happier. He'd even draped a possessive arm around Kitty and flicked off a kid asking her if she fancied a good time. Kitty just ignored the kid. She looked at Kurt. He was smiling at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Nutzing, Katzchen. I was just thinking. That's all. Want a soda?"  
"Yeah. That sounds good." They headed for the snack bar. A few minutes and $1.00 later, they were standing in front of a tree and they were paying more attention to each others mouths than they were their sodas.   
A million thoughts raced through Kurt's head as he kissed Kitty. Half of which could be attributed to teenage hormones. He loved her though. He knew he did. And the way she was kissing him, told him where she stood on the subject. God help him! The things she could do to him just by doing something as simple as laughing or smiling were amazing. And what she was doing right now was nothing short of incredible.   
Kitty felt herself fall back against the tree to hold herself up. She felt dizzy. It was awesome! *Don't stop,* She thought, *Whatever you do, elf, don't stop.*  
Meanwhile, Kurt had no intention of stopping anytime soon. His hands slipped from her shoulders and down to her waist. He pulled her closer.  
  
Kitty felt Kurt pull her closer and cursed the fact that she would need to breathe soon. She waited as long a possible before gently breaking the kiss and pulling back a bit. She kept her arms around Kurt's neck and looked into his eyes. She saw the same thing she always did. Love and trust but this time, his eyes betrayed a small amount of high school boy lust. He wanted her. The thought shocked her. Someone loved her that much. She knew neither of them were prepared for that kind of emotional risk yet. And she also knew both of their religions had a strict rule regarding sex before marriage. DON'T DO IT. Oh, well, she thought. They still had this... She sighed happily, somewhat reassured by her thoughts, and continued the kiss.  
Kurt smiled in spite of his mouth's current position. He didn't know what she thought about whenever she looked at him like that. He didn't care either. All that mattered to him was the kiss that always came after.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever just kissing. Their tonsil hockey caused some kindergardeners passing by to call ewwws at them at their overt exchange of cooties. However, comments notwithstanding, they allowed themselves to be interrupted, some hours later, only by a familiar whistle from across the park.   
"Holy Smoke, you two! Breathe!" They broke off and Kitty blushed. Kurt was irritated.  
"You," He said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Who is it??? The Shadow knows Bwahahahahahahaha! *ahem* Sorry... Umm.. let me know what you think, unless you rhought it sucked. Don't totally torch me. I just wanted to write a cute WAFF fic...   
*BAMF* 


	2. Have I told you Lately...

  
  
Ch 2. Have I told you lately...  
  
  
  
Evan had to laugh. Kurt was cheesed. He had majorly interrupted. He'd owe Kurt and apology later he was sure.  
"Easy dude. Easy. I saw the show. It was great! Good work. Just wanted to make sure that you two know that your bus is leaving in exactly-" He looked at his watch, "1 minute and 30 seconds. If you think you can make it there, go for it. However, I think that Big Brother Scott in his car over there would be a safer bet. Although, I'm sure, seeing as he can see what was going on over here, you two are going to have quite the lecture on your way home..." Evan smirked as Kurt flicked him off. "No thanks, Kurt. I've gotta go anyway. I'm meeting my friends in the park for soccer. Later!" Evan sped off through the park.  
Kurt took Kitty's hand and they headed for Scott's car. He was driving and Jean was sitting in the passenger seat.   
"C'mon. Get in!" Jean smiled, "We were passing through on our way to the movies when we... umm.. well saw you two... and.. um.. want a ride?" Jean blushed somewhat.  
"Sure thing! I mean, indubitably!" Kitty crawled into the car with Kurt behind her. They made small talk on the way back to the mansion. Scott kept looking in his rear-view mirror at them. But, unfortunately the only show Big Brother Scott received was Kurt's arm around Kitty's shoulders.   
  
Kitty was thinking about things on the way home. Mainly, Kurt. She thought about anything and everything. Having to do with Kurt of course. She couldn't believe that they were a couple now. But, quite obviously, they were. She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. The drive back to the mansion was taking an eternity.  
Kurt looked down at Kitty and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She looked at him and smiled. He felt his heart jump. She was so perfect for him. But, he never told her that. It sounded to cliche. Hoever, he had feeling she already knew...  
  
  
  
Like it? hate it? *Bamf chica hides behind Wolverine.. He shrugs and walks away* GAH! Umm.. heh heh... BYE! *BAMF*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
